Annie and Clarabel
Voice Actors Annie * Shelley-Elizabeth Skinner (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Teresa Gallagher (UK/US; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Tomoko Naka (Japan; first-eighth series) * Saori Gotō (Japan; ninth - eleventh series) * Sakura Yoshioka (Japan; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Julia Holmes (Germany) * Renate Pichler (Germany; Audio Books only) * Marianne Westby (Norway; Blue Mountain Mystery - Tale of the Brave, excluding the seventeenth series) * Lena Meieran (Norway; seventeenth series only) * Krystyna Kozanecka (Poland; Blue Mountain Mystery - seventeenth series only) * Zuzanna Galia (Poland; Tale of the Brave only) * Agnieszka Kunikowska (Poland; eighteenth series onwards, excluding Cautious Connor) * Anna Apostolakis (Poland; Cautious Connor only) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada; seventh series onwards) * Norma Iturbe (Latin America; Blue Mountain Mystery - Not So Slow Coaches) * Olga Hnidey (Latin America; Tale of the Brave - Samson at Your Service) * Ana Teresa Ávila (Latin America; The Adventure Begins onwards) * Mia Kadosh (Israel) * Marjolein Algera (The Netherlands) * Mariana Zink (Brazil) * Olga Kuznetsova (Russia; seventeenth series onwards) * Susa Saukko (Finland; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Paqui Horcajo (Spain) * Anna Cugini (Italy) * Vina Papadopoulou﻿ (Greece) Clarabel * Shelley-Elizabeth Skinner (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Teresa Gallagher (UK/US; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Chisato Nakajima (Japan; first - eighth series) * Saori Gotō (Japan; ninth - eleventh series) * Sakura Yoshioka (Japan; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Margrit Strassburger (Germany; Blue Mountain Mystery only) * Monika Hein (Germany; King of the Railway and seventeenth series only) * Marion von Stengel (Germany; Tale of the Brave onwards) * Marion Martienzen (Germany; Audio Books only) * Marianne Westby (Norway; Blue Mountain Mystery - Tale of the Brave, excluding the seventeenth series) * Marit Berg (Norway; seventeenth series only) * Ewa Serwa (Poland; Blue Mountain Mystery - seventeenth series) * Lidia Sadowa (Poland; eighteenth series onwards) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada; seventh series onwards) * Ruth Toscano (Latin America; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Talya Barkay (Israel) * Marjolein Algera (The Netherlands) * Claudia Victoria (Brazil) * Olga Kuznetsova (Russia; seventeenth series onwards, excluding Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) * Susa Saukko (Finland; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Paqui Horcajo (Spain) * Laura Amadei (Italy) * Vina Papadopoulou﻿ (Greece) Trivia * The Hero of the Rails intro shows Annie and Clarabel with bogie wheels. * Annie and Clarabel's models used to be on display at Nitrogen Studios but are now on display at Hara Model Railway Museum in Japan. * Early illustrations of Annie show her shocked face and this was carried on to later illustrations and most merchandise. This is likely intentional for easier identification. Even Hornby both had Annie and Clarabel models with smiling faces originally. * As of the twenty-second season, Annie and Clarabel are the only non-human twin characters who are both still voiced by the same actress. * A real television series version of Clarabel (a former LNER "Sunshine" coach) has been put into service at the Llangollen Railway in North Wales. * Originally, there were plans to give Annie and Clarabel 3D grey faces, similar to the engines, in the twelfth series, as it would be easier to animate. During the production of said series, they were referred to as Annabel and Clarabelle. * Their original television series models were built from Tenmille Stroudley coach kits. * Bachmann HO models of Annie and Clarabel appeared in the 2015 Marvel film "Ant-Man", along with models of Thomas and Emily's Coaches. * In the French dub of the Classic Series, Annie and Clarabel were called Annette and Claudette. * Several merchandise ranges and CGI promos of Clarabel lack her guard compartment. * Up until the debut of the Slip Coaches in Series 18, Annie and Clarabel were the only characters with embedded faces ever since that practice had phased out. * Annie and Clarabel went through several aesthetic changes in the television series: Series 3 * Annie's front bufferbeam was raised to the same level as her rear one and Clarabel's; prior to this, it had been lowered down to accommodate Thomas' abnormally low buffers. Series 5 * They became significantly weathered, due to their models being in poor shape. * In Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday, they were repainted, lost their weathering, they received grey roofs and their buffer shank housings became red. Hero of the Rails * They increased in length and height; now being as tall as Thomas' cab. * The tops of Annie's end windows became slightly curved inwards while Clarabel's remained straight. * Their orange-brown liveries became more vibrant. Series 13 * Annie and Clarabel's eyelashes disappeared. Series 14 * Some episodes featured their eyelashes back. Series 15 * Their eyelashes returned fully. Category:GEICO Commercials Category:1990 Commercials Category:1991 Commercials Category:1992 Commercials Category:1993 Commercials Category:1994 Commercials Category:1995 Commercials Category:1996 Commercials Category:1997 Commercials Category:1998 Commercials Category:1999 Commercials Category:2000 Commercials Category:2001 Commercials Category:2002 Commercials Category:2003 Commercials Category:2004 Commercials Category:2005 Commercials Category:2006 Commercials Category:2007 Commercials Category:2008 Commercials Category:2009 Commercials Category:2010 Commercials Category:2011 Commercials Category:2012 Commercials Category:2013 Commercials Category:2014 Commercials Category:2015 Commercials Category:2016 Commercials Category:2017 Commercials Category:2018 Commercials Category:2019 Commercials Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials Category:GEICO or Contract your local office Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Direct Commercials Category:GEICO Direct Videos Category:Paying Too Much for Car Insurance? Category:Paying Too Much for Car Insurance? Videos Category:A Better Way to Buy Car Insurance Category:A Better Way to Buy Car Insurance Videos Category:GEICO: The Sensible Alternative Category:GEICO: The Sensible Alternative Videos Category:GEICO Advertising Campaigns Category:GEICO Advertising Campaigns Videos Category:GEICO ACME Insurance Category:GEICO ACME Insurance Videos Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials (Super Readers) Category:Super Readers Advertisements Category:PBS Kids ADS Category:GEICO Super Why! ADS Category:GEICO Thomas And Friends ADS Category:GEICO Commercials Thomas And Friends Category:Characters Category:Disney ADS Category:Pixar ADS Category:GEICO Commercials with Movies Category:GEICO Disney Pixar Cars ADS Category:GEICO Disney Pixar Cars 2 ADS Category:GEICO Disney Pixar Cars 3 ADS Category:The Best Of GEICO Commercials Category:GEICO Hit Entertainment ADS Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO Toy Story ADS Category:GEICO Toy Story 3 ADS Category:GEICO Toy Story 4 ADS Category:GEICO Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman ADS Category:Songs Category:Sports Category:GEICO Disneyland Commercials Category:GEICO CBS ADS